Kissing a Weasley Twin Has Consequences
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: George falls ill during his seventh Hogwarts year, and Hermione tries to nurse him back to health. Set in seventh year, completely AU, sick!George/Hermione. Warnings: A stupid, fluffy drabble!


**Kissing a Weasley Twin Has Consequences****  
by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

_Warning: A stupid drabble, which I wrote while being sick. Only read if you have nothing better to read - You have been warned ;-)  
_

* * *

Hermione, Harry and Ron were sitting around a small table in the Gryffindor common room, working on their assignments. Everyone but the trio and the twins had travelled home for the winter holidays, so that the common room was soothingly quiet.

The twins were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, intensely studying a parchment. "She is really funny, especially when she tries to tune out Ron's musings about food and attempts to concentrate," Fred whispered to his brother, who cast him a terrified look.

"Sometimes, I hate being a twin," George whispered back, forcefully rubbing his forehead as if he was fighting a headache. "Don't tell me that you're interested in Hermione."

"No brother," Fred replied, smirking. "I'll leave her to you. That gives me the chance to find someone who is even funnier."

"But what about Ron?" George whispered, letting out a few harsh coughs.

"He won't have a chance," Fred said, chuckling. "He is not half as attractive as you or me." He gave his brother a sharp look, noticing that he was very pale and had dark rings around his eyes. "Are you sick?" he asked quietly, surprised because they normally used to fall ill at the same time.

"Just a cold I think," George whispered back. "My head and throat are sore." In fact, he had been feeling unwell since the previous night. His chest hurt every time he swallowed, and he felt strangely warm and exhausted.

Fred leaned over to his brother, pressing his own forehead against that of his twin, which he found very warm and sweaty. "Wait here," he said and rose from his seat, hurrying to their dormitory. A few minutes later, he was back, handing his brother a thermometer. "Here; keep it under your tongue." Seeing his brother glare at him, he asked innocently, "Do you prefer to go to Snape for a magical check? Pomfrey is on holidays, and McGonagall is at the Ministry the whole day."

George grudgingly opened his mouth, allowing his brother to stick the glassy device into his mouth, unaware that Hermione was watching them closely. Unconsciously shivering at the cold touch, he impatiently waited for the reading to be finished; however, before the device could do as much as let out a beep, it suddenly turned into a rubber chicken, causing Fred, Ron and Harry to laugh. George spat the thing out, before he ended up in a coughing fit.

Hermione rose from her seat and strode over to the twins. "You're really dunderheads, all of you," she said sternly, casting the four seventh year boys a glare that would have made McGonagall proud. Pulling her wand, she pointed it at George's head, causing orange numbers to emerge from the tip of her wand. "38.8," she stated in a firm voice. "That's a fever, and you should better go to bed instead of playing around."

"It's all right," George said hoarsely. "It's just a cold." Under Hermione's sharp look, he felt even warmer than before and had the impression as if the heat crept into his cheeks, making him blush profusely.

"Your temperature wouldn't be as high if it was a cold," Hermione said absentmindedly, while she lit the tip of her wand and motioned for George to open his mouth, so that she could examine his throat. She also looked into his ears and eyes, before she pocketed her wand and instructed the twin to come with her.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Fred asked, observing her in amazement.

"I've been taking Healing classes with Madam Pomfrey during the last few months," Hermione replied and ushered George into the seventh year boys' dormitory. She made him lie down on his bed and conjured a towel, which she charmed to remain wet and cold, before she began to gently bathe his flushed and sweaty face.

"Feels good," George mumbled, reaching for her cool hand. "Your hands are beautiful," he said admiringly. "You are beautiful."

Hermione cast him a sharp look, wondering if his fever was still going up. '_He must be delirious to say such things_,' she thought, glaring at the twin, when he continued, "I'm so cold. Hermione, can you warm me?"

Fortunately, she did not have to respond, because Fred chose that instant to storm into the dormitory, two phials in his hands. "Here," he said, placing the phials on the night table, "A Pepperup and a fever reducer. That's all I could nick from the hospital wing, because Snape was around the whole time."

Hermione eyed the potions, before she pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. "George, I'm not good at diagnostic spells yet, but may I try to cast one at you?"

"Don't hurt my twin or I feel myself forced to kill you," Fred threatened, causing Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance.

She decided to ignore his comment and cast a simple diagnostic spell. "The Grindylow flu," she finally said, sighing. "Fred, could you go to the hospital wing once again and fetch a potion for the wizard's flu. That should help with this as well."

Fred agreed and hurried away. "George," Hermione addressed the sick twin, "let me help you to sit up, so that you can take the fever reducer."

George turned his head to look at her with a terrified expression. "No, I won't take anything my caring twin brought here," he said, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. As soon as Fred returned with another phial, she stood from the chair that she had pulled to the edge of George's bed. "I'll go and check if I have some of the potions left in my dormitory, which I didn't take when I was sick a few months ago." She hurriedly left the room.

George chuckled, motioning for his brother to come over. "Let's make a bet," he said hoarsely. "By the end of the week, she'll be my girlfriend."

Fred looked at his brother in surprise. "Very well then, good luck," he finally said. "Tell me if you need my help."

A few minutes later, Hermione returned, holding out a phial. "Here George, drink this please. It's the same fever reducing potion, but Fred did not touch it."

"No way," George said, making no move towards the phial.

"George," Hermione said in frustration. "You have been sick and have taken potions before, haven't you?"

"But we only got sick at home and not at Hogwarts. This was brewed by Snape," George replied with an expression of absolute disgust and turned to the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Hermione and Fred exchanged an exasperated look. "Well then let him sleep. He'll take it if he feels worse later on. Maybe you'll need to take the potion into your mouth and kiss it into him," Fred suggested, smirking.

As unacceptable as this solution seemed to Hermione, she began to honestly consider the matter when George still refused to take his potions a few hours later, although his condition seemed to worsen on an hourly basis. When he woke up, Hermione told him in a stern voice, "George, you will either take your potions, or I'm going to call Professor Snape."

"If you do that, we're going to test our next inventions on you," George mumbled tiredly, already drifting back to sleep.

'_Well, the Grindylow flu is said to make people behave very childishly_,' Hermione mused. '_Apart from that, George is really sweet. It's just impossible to be angry at him_.' "George," she whispered in a soft voice, wanting to make him alert enough to swallow his potion, but without disturbing him too much if that was possible at all.

"Yes beautiful," George replied, smiling at her, although she could see that the smile did not reach his eyes.

Hermione quickly uncorked the phial with the flu potion and took a large sip, before she leaned over the sick twin, capturing his mouth with her lips. The surprised boy answered the kiss, unintentionally swallowing the cold liquid. Contentedly pulling away, Hermione asked, "Now, are you going to take the fever reducer the normal way, or do we have to repeat the process?"

George smiled. "I already feel much better," he said softly. "Your kiss must have had a special healing effect. Therefore, I'd love to repeat the process."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione took the fever reducing potion in one large sip, carefully pulling George into another kiss to make him take his potion.

"Well done," a chuckling voice suddenly penetrated her ears, when Fred emerged from under Harry's invisibility cloak. "You make a wonderful couple."

Hermione let out a snort and, as to cover her embarrassment, pulled her wand to check on her patient again. "At least it seems to have helped," she said contentedly.

During the following two days, George vehemently refused to take his potions any other way than through a kiss. To her surprise, Hermione noticed that she did not really mind kissing the twin. '_His lips are so soft, and he smells of herbs_,' she couldn't help thinking.

On Christmas morning, George's condition had improved so much that Hermione grudgingly allowed him out of bed. "Don't go out into the snow yet. You still need a few days of rest," she warned him, before she headed back to her own dormitory to get some much needed rest after spending the nights sitting on a chair with her head resting next to her patient on his bed. "Wake me up in time for Christmas dinner," she instructed Harry and Ron, who were sitting in the common room playing wizard's chess like they had done during the last few days instead of working on their assignments without Hermione nearby.

Two days later, Hermione suddenly noticed that her head ached and she had difficulties swallowing. '_Oh no, don't let me get sick now_,' she thought, terrified. '_I already lost enough time nursing George back to health. How could I be so stupid and kiss him when he was sick_.' She tried to hide from her friends how miserable she felt; however, Harry and the twins realised soon what was wrong.

"Mione, are you sick?" Harry asked in concern, taking in that his friend's cheeks were flushed and her hair was strangely sticking to her sweaty forehead.

"No, I'm fine," she replied, only to continue discussing the Transfiguration assignment in a business-like manner.

George, who had already waited for the girl to come down with the illness, which was extremely contagious in case of body contact, winked at his twin brother, who was hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak. "Hermione, do you have a few minutes for me?" he asked pleadingly. "Fred is sick and I want to freshly brew the potion for him in the Room of Requirement. Could you come and help me?"

Casting a last, longing glance at her nearly finished essay, Hermione grudgingly followed George out of the room, noticing in shock that she shivered violently as the cold air of the empty halls of the castle hit her fevered skin. She impatiently watched George pace in front of the Room of Requirement, expecting to see a perfect potions lab. However, when she slowly entered the room, she found herself in a bedroom with a large and extremely comfortable looking bed. Next to the bed was a night table, which was equipped with several small phials, a few packages of tissues, a small pile of towels and a magical thermometer. From the opposite wall, an enormous fireplace was warming the room and turning it into yellowish light that felt soothing to her sore eyes.

"I thought we were going to brew a potion for Fred?" Hermione asked in surprise, unconsciously rubbing her achy forehead.

George smirked. "I am sorry, Hermione. Fred is fully healthy; however, I think that you're in dire need of some bed rest," he said in a soft voice, while an ice-cold hand found its way to her forehead, causing Hermione to shiver violently. The twin's grin broadened, noticing that Hermione unconsciously leaned into the cold touch.

"You brought me here..." Hermione's foggy mind only slowly comprehended the meaning behind the twin's action.

"To nurse you back to health. Exactly," George replied in a soft voice. "Please do me the favour and lie down, so that I can check on you." With a flick of his wand, he transfigured Hermione's school clothes into very soft, dark blue pyjamas, before he gently pushed her onto the bed and carefully tucked her in.

Somehow feeling to miserable to care what was happening, Hermione sighed in relief as her achy head came to lie on the pillow. Like from far away, she heard George speak to her in a soft voice, automatically relenting when he tried to coax a thermometer into her mouth. '_I just hope it won't turn out as a rubber duck_,' she mused, strangely feeling an urge to chuckle at the thought. '_This must be the Grindylow flu_,' she realised. _'I feel very silly_.' However, she could not resist giggling happily when George fed her two potions through soft kisses, which she automatically answered passionately, somehow enjoying herself in spite of feeling miserable.

"You're beautiful," George whispered, when he finally pulled off and began to carefully wipe her hot face with a wet towel.

"You're the first to say that," Hermione whispered back, chuckling, before she let out a series of harsh coughs.

"Shh," George said and helped her to sit up, gently rubbing her back until the coughing fit passed. "Don't talk now, just lie down and relax. I'll make you feel better." Seeing that Hermione gratefully complied and closed her eyes but seemed to be shivering, he slipped under the covers with her and carefully began to caress her body in an attempt to make her feel warm and comfortable.

'_Feels good_,' Hermione thought as she drifted off into a much needed healing sleep. During the next few days, she remained very ill, but she was aware enough to realise that George remained with her the whole time, warming her when she was cold, cooling down her skin when she felt as if a dragon was breathing fire at her, and kissing her potions into her mouth. '_He is wonderful_,' she thought as she relaxed under his soft, cool touch, when he gently caressed her breasts after coaxing a thermometer under her arm in order to be able to kiss her at the same time.

HP

On the third day, George looked into her eyes that were slowly changing back from their dull and glassy state to their usual, warm chocolate brown. '_Today is the day_,' he thought, grinning as he pulled a small device out of his robe pocket, which Fred had slipped him a few hours ago. _'I hope she'll take it well and agree_,' he mused as he carefully adjusted a cold towel to her forehead. '_Maybe I should wait until she's really better, but I just can't wait anymore, and the week's time for my bet with Fred is almost over_.'

HP

Hermione noticed in surprise that he returned to taking her temperature the usual way, and she had to admit to herself that he felt disappointed. '_This is so annoying; I'd prefer if he cuddled and kissed me while we were waiting_,' she thought, wondering why George seemed more distant on that morning than during the previous days.

However, when the thermometer displayed yellow numbers, they quickly changed into fireworks that shot up towards the ceiling, only to explode into colourful letters, asking, '_Will you become my girlfriend?_'

Hermione stared at the writing in disbelief, wondering if she was delirious. "Do you really mean that?" she croaked, shivering when he laid his cold hands on her cheeks and pulled her close, gently embracing her mouth with his soft lips.

"Yes, I mean that," George said in a soft voice, when he finally let go.

"I'd love to become your girlfriend," Hermione whispered, rolling her eyes when a second red haired figure emerged from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

"Congratulations, Hermione and George," Fred cheered. "I lost my bet, so I'm going to perform fireworks for the two of you over the lake on New Year's Eve."

"Remember, kissing a Weasley twin has always consequences," George whispered into Hermione's ear, only for her to hear. "I love you, Mione."

"Love you too, George," Hermione whispered back as she nestled deeper into George's embrace with her lips searching his mouth, feeling very comfortable and happy.

**The End**


End file.
